


Wayward Piglin

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: Techno just wanted to get away from the Nether but in all honesty he thinks he prefers the Nether over all the shit the Overworld has thrown at him over his first few weeks. He just wanted to find a village and trade for some stuff he's heard about but nooo the first village he came across just HAD to be on fire. Guess he should help out, maybe they'll give him some discounts if he helps out.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Wayward Piglin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a test of if other people will be interested in this, but even then i think I'll write out a chapter or more even if I don't get anyone commenting or seeing it. 
> 
> I also don't have a BIG adventure in mind but a bunch of "Techno learns about the Overworld and what humanity has to offer"  
> There _are _a couple ideas I have for conflict purposes but thats after the set up stuff I have in mind.__
> 
> If theres any other tags that need to be added let me know!

Techno supposed he should have done more research into what's in the overworld instead of just ignoring it in favor of just _getting_ there, because _this_ was not a part of the plan.

His knuckles bleed as he slammed them into the skull of the fourth skeleton that got too close to him within the past half hour. Giving a low growl he slammed his other fist into the zombies skull, practically making it turn into paste, before he couldn't hear any more monsters approaching him.

Cracking his neck before picking back up his sack he was using to carry extra food and gold that he could have sworn was a currency up here, now if only he could find a village or town and break this week long streak of fighting mobs during the night and sleeping during the day.

Continuing on his walk through the woods, Techno grunted as he had to duck under a large mass of branches that tangled with one another from three different trees. When his head popped back up he noticed the tree line broke up ahead and the faint smell of bread.

Glancing at the moon's position he figured he might as well wait until midday to continue because if there wasn't a town up ahead he wasn't going to stop until he reached somewhere else with cover.

Pulling himself up a tree and finding a branch to hook his bag on as well as one that supported his weight without it feeling risky wasn't as hard as he thought. A short nap might do him good on the long run so he settled in, making sure the bone boar mask sat on his face correctly before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh before he drifted off into a light sleep.

He hadn't dreamed since he left the Nether and he wondered how long it would stay that way, well he hadn't dreamed of anything but blackness, a floating void surrounding him feeling both suffocating and free at the same time. It never felt like anything changed just an echoless void that he existed in while he slept.

Smoke drifted into his nose replacing the nice smells of the forest he'd smelt before he slept and it jolted him awake, instantly turning towards the plains and the small hills covering them. Dark clouds rose from the distance and Techno grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before taking off that way, noting it was after sunrise but before midday.

Running in the overworld was so much easier than the Nether and he supposed it was because the Nether was boiling and wasted precious water if you did anything foolish like overexerting yourself.

Long legs carried him swiftly through the hills and once he passed a particularly large hill he saw the town being ransacked by gray skinned monsters and beasts.

Without taking even a pause he dropped his bag at the top of the hill picking up a large axe that leaned against one of the homes before grasping it with both hands and swinging it back over his head jumping off the deck he'd walked onto and he swung the axe down hard onto one of the beasts skulls, splitting it and the monster instantly dropped, blood pouring from its head and alerting the mobs around it to Techno, who only pulled the axe back again and beheaded the closest gray skinned attacker before jumping off the dead beast and throwing himself into the middle of the mob of enemies without a care.

This is what he was bred for after all.

  
  


George wasn't one for fighting when the village got raided, normally he just supplied the warriors with weapons from his smithy that was attached onto his house, but this raid had caught everyone by surprise and George was halfway across town from his house, unable to get anything to anyone or defend himself. Him and a few other villagers had to make due with blockading the door to the town hall until the warriors could get to them.

They could wait it out, George had seen Bad on the rooftops sniping the Pillagers with arrows and Dream had made a beeline to Sapnaps house which held an emergency armor stash and was far closer than George's house which was at the very edge of town while his was near center, and not very far from where they were currently. He just had to hope.

Looking out the windows with his knife pulled and resting against his thigh he saw a tall figure burst from the top of the Northern hill and pick up one of the loggers axes and slam it into the head of a ravager. George was expecting the man to pull it out and slam it back in to kill it but his mouth dropped when the thing just keeled over dead from a single hit. He couldn't pick his mouth up off the ground as the man became a whirlwind of steel and blood, his red cloak spinning out behind him flinging any blood that got too saturated on it and it made the man look like he had bloody wings as he danced his way through the crowd, blood spitting into the air as he moved.

For such a big guy George wondered how he could move as fast as he was. George could hear the gasps of townspeople behind him as they watched the man work. The colorblind man held his breath as the man took a cross bolt to the arm before breaking off the extra that wasn't inside of his arm and continuing the fight.

He nearly screamed when two more pierced his back but nearly cheered as he saw a flash of hunter green join the fray, backing up the stranger as he pulled the arrows from his back before swinging the axe again.

The rest of the townspeople cheered as Sapnap led the rest of the warriors into the fray and they quickly trimmed the numbers before a horn sounded. Cursing under his breath he watched as the second wave rushed the town.

Watching in horror as he saw just how many the next wave brought he glanced back to his towns warriors only to see the tall man shrug off his cloak and adjust the crown he only just noticed was perched on the man's head. George also noticed on the man's white top the dark splotches and cuts where he'd been hit more times then George has seen him be.

He gasped out loud as the man without a beat after his cloak hit the ground before his arm wound back and slashed the first of the next wave across the chest with enough force the wood of the axe broke and the steel head was left behind in the Pillagers chest, which even _that_ didn't stop the man from moving forward and using his _fists_ to beat the enemy into a plup.

George wondered if this man would end up saving them or fucking them over in the end but he guessed that was something to be determined.

  
  
  


Techno cursed as the axe broke from him using too much force but he just slammed his fists into gray face after gray face before one of them stabbed a sword through his leg. The stupid part of them doing that was now _he had a sword_. Pulling the blade and now favoring a leg he nearly gutted the one that stabbed him before slashing and cutting his way through to the back line before he saw one with a banner stretching above his head that looked like he was giving orders.

Digging his feet into the ground he launched himself towards the banner wearing enemy and with one powerful swing he beheaded the thing before the others around it figured out what was happening. He heard a horn and the gray skinned attackers stopped and turned, varying looks of horror as Techno lifted the head up before dropping it and pointing the blade in a silent warning.

_Leave or Die._

Screams from the attackers as they fled from him and others were cut down by the town's warriors.

Techno didn't drop his sword until the last one was out of sight and when he did he fell onto his knee as his leg gave out and blood poured out in another burst as the impact from the ground worsened it.

Gripping his left thigh to try and slow the bleeding in anyway didn't help as he realized the stab wound went through and through, thankfully missing bone but that was the only good thing.

Footsteps approached from his front and he raised his head to meet the eyes or should he say _mask_ of one of the warriors, who did nothing but offer him a hand and when he got Techno back on his feet he supported his left side acting like an awkward crutch as they moved towards a red painted building that was painted red in more than one way currently.

"I'd like to thank you for the help today with this Raid, we weren't prepared in the slightest."

Techno was almost surprised when the man under his arm spoke and he turned his gaze down to the man and gave nothing but a grunt.

"You can thank me by letting me use a bed to sleep."

His voice was hoarse from many days not talking as well as all the fighting he'd just done. The man under his arm only chuckled.

"A bed? Yeah we can do that."

"Perfect because I'm about to pass out."

The man made a panicked noise as Techno went limp and Technos world went sideways before it went black.

  
  


If there's one thing Dream wasn’t prepared for was the at _least_ two hundred pounds of bloody man to drop onto his shoulder and nearly take him down to the ground. He says nearly as he barely managed to catch himself on his knee as the both of them almost went tumbling onto the stone pathway that made up the main walkway of the town. 

Raising slowly back up to a standing position Dream started dragging the beast of a man through the carnage that was the bodies left over from the fighting, he also noticed that none of the bodies were the townsfolk and just the Pillagers slain on the ground.

Cleaning up was going to be a bitch but he supposed that wasn’t as bad as planning a funeral. He would have to give his thanks to the mysterious warrior who was halfway on Dreams back and halfway being dragged. Dream started brainstorming ways he could gift the warrior, because he wouldn’t let the guy go with _just a bed_ no matter how much the warrior would protest it, Dream would find something worth in equal value.

Glancing at the bone mask that rested on his shoulder Dream took note that it seemed just as well taken care of as his own mask if not even more, sure there were cracks that had been sealed with something all over the thing but he’d only been able to see those cracks from this close. He’d have to ask him what he used, it seemed like a better way to repair a mask then what he had been using for years.

The streets seemed empty and silent as he walked down them before he heard in the distance the sound of the bell ringing as it signaled the end of the raid and a victory for the town. Breathing a sigh of relief as the town came to life again and he could see mothers and families poking their heads out from doorways and windows as he passed.

Stepping around and through puddles of blood as he approached his destination, Dream could see the red cross painted on the window across the town square along with the town doctor's name painted in white underneath it.

_Nathan Hern_

Breathing out a second sigh of relief as he saw the door open and only one man sitting outside on the bench with a few scratches and nothing serious. Dream hoped that this warrior was the only one who had gotten into more than he could handle during the raid. Which if he spoke that outloud he’d probably get a verbal beating from Bad again, which isn’t on Dreams to do list. 

He was still fearing the verbal lashing he got last time for getting lost in the dark oak forest he’d found and explored a few months back. Shivering as he slowly started up the two steps into the doctors office he noted that Dr. Hern wasn’t in sight but Bad was manning the counter and chatting with a woman who had a heavy bandage on her cheek.

“Use the ointment two times a day and after bathing and if you run out don't be afraid to stop on by again, but if you don't run out within two weeks just come back in for a check up and you should be fine.” Bad chirped happily as the woman just smiled and patted his hand before taking the bag from the counter and waving goodbye on her way out.

As she passed Bad’s eyes flicked from her to Dream and his new companion laying across his shoulders and the blood that started dripping onto the white floors. Bad’s white eyes widened and his tail stuck straight out as he gave a noise of alarm and jumped the counter to help Dream with the heavy man.

“ _Jesus_ Dream where did you find this guy, he weighs a _ton_!”

He huffed before answering the Demon.

“He kinda literally dropped in on the raid midway through and took out the final and a half wave by himself nearly. You should have _seen_ it Bad, the guy was cutting through them like Sapnap with his lighters.”

They pushed open the door into the back and Bad called for the doctor who rushed into the room already pulling on gloves and a mask.

He must have heard Bad from the other room, Dream thought.

“Put him here.”

Dr. Hern spoke softly and pulled out a large cot that definitely would not rest the whole man across it, there's at least a half a foot that wouldn’t fit the man. The only reason Dream thinks this is because that cot is nearly the perfect size for him and he’s probably about half a foot taller than Dream which is scary because that would mean the man is almost _seven feet tall_ and he can’t forget the man is built like he’s made for fighting with the amount of muscle on him.

They laid the man down on the cot and the Doctor started issuing orders for Bad and Dream. Bad had to get the stitches pack and Dream went for the gauze in the cabinet before grabbing the potions off the rack and bringing them towards the table next to the cot.

“His leg isn’t what I’m worried about right now, Bad. Look at his stomach it's a miracle this man didn't get stabbed through _the heart_.”

Sure enough Dream had missed the cut through the man's shirt and the stab wound that in all fairness made some of Dreams own scars throb in memory.

“Not to mention he also has arrowheads still stuck in his arm and back.”

Hern sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his head as he stared at the man before him.

“This is gonna take some work, I hope you don’t mind helping us out Dream.”

The doctor looked at him after he asked the question to meet Dreams mask.

“Not at all the guy saved a lot of people today, It’s the least I could do for him.”

Hern looked relieved and then nodded at Dream before motioning him closer, and pointing at the man's arm and handing him metal tweezers and leaving him to it. Dream had plenty of practice with digging arrowheads out due to the amount of skeletons that he would run into throughout his adventures.

  
  
  


Dream figured out quickly that this man didn’t just have a few arrowheads embedded in his arm but at least seven, most in his forearm like he’d been blocking the arrows from hitting anywhere else but there were two in his bicep that had likely been surprise arrows from afar the man hadn’t seen coming.

Removing them hadn’t been hard and neither was closing the wounds with the potion, but the doctor was taking his time with the wound on his chest and asked Bad to start on his leg and Dream moved down to help. The wound was dripping blood at a lazy pace but not slowing down, it honestly didn’t look like that bad of a wound to Dream and the hum that Bad gave as he cut the ruined pant leg off, made Dreams hunch near confirmed.

“Dream can you hand me the potion and the tweezers?”

Leaning over to the table he’d left the tweezers on before grabbing one of the many potions before turning towards Bad and handing them over. Bad gave a small thank you and went to work. Watching as Bad pulled out a few fragments of iron that must have broken off when the sword went through before he poured the potion into the wound and watched it close up until a nasty bruise was all that was left behind.

“His bone structure is odd, I must say.”

Hern paused in his movement before sitting back and giving a ‘huh’ before staring up at the man's mask.

“I do believe we are dealing with a Hybrid here, and not just any kind either. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Pressing a few fingers up to the man's throat before nodding to himself and looking more intently at the mask before a spark of something flashed through his eyes and the doctor spoke again.

“I think this man is a piglin hybrid.”

The sound of awe and surprise did not go unnoticed in Dr. Hern’s voice to Bad or Dream who also starred at the man's mask.

A piglin hybrid? Dream thought about it for a moment before staring more at the strange warrior, sure he had a boars skull mask and fought like a beast but Piglins were known for hating humans and attacking on sight, for there to be a hybrid someone must've found out how to befriend them or at least co-exist with them.

This information had Dream happy, He’d always wanted to go to the Nether and now if he could only get this man to answer a few of his questions he’d be set. His eyes shining and a grin set upon his face Dream knew this would be huge for him and his friends.

But if only Dream or Techno knew what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this ended up being a little more Dream-centric first chapter but uh, thats cause our dear Techno did a whoopsie and dun diddly pass out from too much blood coming from his tol ass.
> 
> Btw Techno is like 6'8 lmao I like piglins being hella big so imma put this out there that piglins are 6-7'2 and are mostly around the 6'6 and up in the height range but they can be shorter.
> 
> also note that i have both Hybrid techno and piglin techno tagged, all will be explained later and by later i mean like... within the next couple chapters, but until then I leave you all with my 4am fanfiction please enjoy my insanity.
> 
> also comment, kudo, bookmark, whatever, I like feedback and clout even if its jsut a comment saying "E" I'll appreciate it. So thanks for checking this fic out and if your still reading this thank you for giving it a chance, I havent posted anything on ao3 since jan 2020 and then I kinda feel into a depression state but who knew minecraft boyswound bring me kinda out of it? the more you know I guess


End file.
